1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a ribbon gun with replaceable decorated head and cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional ribbon gun generally includes a body portion and a barrel, wherein the body portion is composed of two symmetric covers which are joined together by tenons and mortises. The body portion is further provided with a triggering means and an axle seat for receiving a cartridge cylinder. However, the cartridge has to be discarded once fired thereby wasting money and material.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved ribbon gun which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.